1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel, and more particularly to a technique for locking a rotor for taking up a fishing line against rotation in a fishing line feeding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional spinning reels as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-64 which includes a ratchet wheel attached to a transmission shaft rotatable in unison with a rotor, and a ratchet pawl operable between two positions engageable with and disengageable from the ratchet wheel. This type of spinning reel further includes a sound arrester for moving the ratchet pawl away from the ratchet wheel when the rotor is rotated in a fishing line winding direction.
While this conventional structure is advantageous in that such a noise as offensive to the ear is not generated by contact between the ratchet wheel and the ratchet pawl when the fishing line is taken up, it is disadvantageous in that there exists "play" between the ratchet wheel and the ratchet pawl. As a result, when a fish bites and the angler fights with the fish, there occurs a problem that it takes a long time for the rotor to be locked against rotation due to a stroke of this "play", which makes it difficult to quickly enter a fighting operation.